Au hasard des chemins
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Shanks et Mihawk se rencontrent. Réussir à battre l'autre devient un véritable objectif pour eux mais finissent quand même par finir amis...voir plus.Yaoi / réponses aux reviews.


** Bon, ben me revoilà, avec un second yaoi. J'espère qu'il sera mieux que le premier…enfin je n'assure quand même pas du résultat. ) Les personnages sont à Eichiro Oda.**

Shanks regarda Gold D. Roger mourir et il eut du mal à ne pas pleurer. Le jeune homme était caché dans un tonneau et il savait que ses pleurs le feraient remarquer. Alors il ferma seulement les yeux en repensant aux merveilleuses aventures que lui avait fait vivre son capitaine. Il songea au premier jour, celui qui l'avait fait monter dans un bateau pour devenir mousse. Il ne savait pas encore que son capitaine deviendrait le roi des pirates, ni que plus tard, lui-même aurait un navire à lui ainsi que ses propres hommes. Les souvenirs de Shanks auraient pu embrumer longtemps son esprit mais c'est à ce moment qu'on ouvrit son tonneau et Shanks qui leva les yeux tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que lui. Le roux dégaina immédiatement son épée et l'autre en fit de même, lorsque leurs épées se rencontrèrent, elles se brisèrent en mille morceaux. L'autre se présenta alors :

« Je m'appelle Mihawk. Je suis escrimeur et la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je te battrais.

- Alors je t'attendrais, répondit son adversaire. Je m'appelle Shanks et mon épée moins fragile qu'aujourd'hui. Tu comprendras alors la folie que tu as eu de me défier »

Les deux jeunes gens se toisèrent encore un instant puis ils se saluèrent et reprirent chacun leur chemin. Enfin, Shanks se mit à courir vers le port pour éviter d'être arrêter et Mihawk marcha tranquillement vers une boutique d'épée. Tous deux étaient sur qu'ils se reverraient un jour.

_Deux ans plus tard…_

Les deux hommes se sourirent et se saluèrent puis ils engagèrent le combat. Shanks attaqua le premier, Mihawk ne sembla avoir eu aucun mal à le parer car il contrattaqua à la vitesse de la lumière. Shanks qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être confronté à une épée aussi longue,mesura mal la distance et reçut une balafre sur la joue. Il sourit, Œil de Faucon était doué, très doué. Il était le premier, depuis deux ans, à l'avoir touché dans un duel à la loyal. Le roux avisa alors un tonneau qui traînait par là et plus vif que l'éclair, il le fit rouler jusqu'à son adversaire. Celui-ci le regarda avec étonnement et dit :

« Je croyais qu'on se battait à la régulière…

- Mais on se bat à la régulière. Imagine qu'on soit entrain de se battre sur mon navire au beau milieu d'une tempête. Un tonneau peut très bien se décrocher et te faucher car tu seras trop préoccupé pour faire attention à moi »

Leur discussion s'arrêta là. En effet, Mihawk avait repris le combat,et ils enchainèrent parade et riposte, fente, contre-attaque…Shanks réussit à son tour à toucher son adversaire mais il ne menait pas le combat pour autant. En réalité, ils étaient de force égale à tel point que leur combat aurait pu durer des jours et des nuits sans voir un seul vainqueur. Finalement se furent les hommes de Shanks qui leur demandèrent de se séparer parce que cela devenait ridicule indépendamment du fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu un combat aussi technique. Shanks invita alors Mihawk à venir partager leur repas mais celui-ci lui répondit qu'il était fatigué mais que si jamais leur prochain affrontement se terminait de a même manière alors oui, il voudrait bien, il lui en faisait la promesse. Ils se dirent alors à la prochaine sans savoir si se serait dans une semaine, un mois, un an ou plus…

Quand Mihawk fut revenu à l'hôtel, il sourit. Shanks était bien digne d'être son adversaire.

_Trois ans plus tard…_

Enfin, ils se retrouvaient et pour la première fois, ce n'était pas sur une île d'East Blue qu'aurait lieu leur combat mais sur un navire au milieu de Grand Line. Œil de Faucon vit cependant qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un nuage dans le ciel et qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils subissent une tempête.

Cette fois, Shanks ne commit pas l'erreur d'attaquer en premier et laissa Mihawk préparer sa technique. Mais quand ce dernier passa à l'acte, Shanks eut juste le temps de s'écarter puis il vit son magnifique pont couper en deux. Il se mit en rogne et commença à

faire n'importe quoi. Il fit tellement n'importe quoi que son adversaire n'eut aucun mal à l'avoir à la pointe de l'épée. Il aurait bougé d'un millimètre et il pouvait dire adieu à la vie. Œil de Faucon déclara alors :

« C'est ton impulsivité ton problème. Si t'arrive à la contrôler, je pense que je ne pourrais jamais te battre. Nous sommes de niveau égal.

- Tais-toi ! Tu m'as battu, cela ne te suffit pas ? Tu n'as pas besoin de justifier que tu ne veuille plus te battre contre moi !

- Shanks…je suis sincère et maintenant fais-je enfin pouvoir goûter au délicieux poulet aux épices de ton cuisinier ? demanda Mihawk et il retira sa lame du cou de Shanks.

- Il n'est pas délicieux, c'est le meilleur poulet aux épices de toutes les mers !

- J'ai hâte de le manger »

Les deux hommes se mirent donc à table et commencèrent à discuter de tout et rien. Le roux raconta ses années comme mousse à bord du navire de Gold D Roger. Il réussit même à faire rire son ami en narrant l'histoire de Baggy et du fruit du démon. Mihawk parla ensuite, il lui dit qu'il était né sur une île déserte au milieu de Grand Line. Son père était immensément riche et il l'avait pour y construire un château. Œil de Faucon avait quitté sa demeure à l'âge de dix ans pour trouver le meilleur des maitres d'armes. Sa recherche dura un an et son apprentissage deux. Mais quand il revint chez lui, il n'y avait plus que des cadavres. Shanks voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé même s'il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Les mots d'excuse n'ont jamais fait revivre les gens. Le silence s'installa alors entre eux et ils mangèrent leur dessert.

Quand son ami eu terminé de manger, Shanks l'emmena dans sa chambre et lui montra une photo de sa famille à lui, des pauvres pêcheurs. Mihawk sourit et dit :

« La petite fille s'est ta sœur ? C'est dingue comme elle te ressemble.

- Oui. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de me comparer à une fille je te serais reconnaissant. Déjà que tu m'as battu…

- Je dirais plutôt que ton impulsivité t'a perdu…

- Tu joue sur les mots. J'ai perdu parce que je ne maîtrise pas l'épée assez bien pour que mes sautes d'humeurs ne me soient défavorable.

- Peut-être. L'épée c'est aussi la maîtrise de soi.

- Tu m'inviteras un jour sur ton île ? demanda soudain Shanks.

- Dans tes rêves, répliqua Œil de Faucon. C'est mon île, je ne veux personne d'autre dessus.

- Même pas une femme ?

- Pourquoi faire? Je te trouve bien curieux le roux. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et éclatèrent de rire. L'ancien mousse de Gold D Roger reprit du rhum. Il commençait à devenir légèrement ivre. En faites, même plus que légèrement car il déclara :

« Je t'aime Mihawk »

Puis, il s'effondra sur son lit et commença à ronfler. L'épéiste le regarda un instant, s'arrêta sur son sourire un peu idiot comme le sont ceux des ivrognes et finalement quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Quand Shanks se réveilla le lendemain matin, le bateau de son ami ainsi que celui-ci à son bord avait disparu. Il soupira. C'était surement mieux comme ça, il n'aurait pas eu le courage de lui parler avec ce qu'il lui avait avoué hier. N'empêche à l'avenir, il éviterait de boire trop en présence de Mihawk.

_Un mois plus tard_

Lors de leur quatrième rencontre, tout deux essayaient d'échapper à la Marine. Quand ils furent en sécurité, dans une ruelle sombre, ils se battirent. Cette fois, Shanks prit l'avantage. Œil de Faucon semblait perturbé et le roux réussit à le battre. Il lui infligea la même humiliation, une lame capable de vous couper la gorge puis après un vague salut, il s'éloigna. Mihawk le rappela :

« Shanks…reste. On est ami non ? Les amis ne se quittent pas comme ça.

- Oui, je sais. Mais pour moi tu n'es plus un ami

- Quoi ?

- Tu es plus que ça. Je ne veux pas faire semblant. Si je n'avais pas été ivre la dernière fois, j'aurais peut-être réussi mais fut ce qui s'est passé…

- Shanks, pardonne-moi.

- De ne pas aimer les hommes ? demanda le roux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Un jour, peut-être qu'on pourra refaire comme avant.

- Shanks, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce que je voulais dire…c'est que…oh je n'y arrive pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis bien avec toi. »

Son ami le regarda avec stupéfaction. Il prit sa main, la serra et posa sur les lèvres de son ami un baiser, un baiser qui était à la limite entre celui d'un amant et celui d'ami vraiment très proche. Ensuite il s'éloigna en courant et cria :

« Quand tu sauras ce que tu veux, alors je serais là. »

Œil de Faucon sourit, il n'en avait aucun doute. Mais il lui courra quand même après et lui cria :

« Je t'aime, bretteur du dimanche ! La prochaine fois tu ne t'en tiras pas qu'avec un seul baiser ! »

Shanks se retourna, lui fit un clin d'œil et disparu. Mihawk s'assit et pensa que maintenant il pourrait inviter le roux dans son île.

_ Shanks et Mihawk se revirent. Et ils échangèrent plus que des baisers toutefois ils continuèrent également à se battre. Cela leur semblait vitale et cela leur permettait de garder le change devant les autres. Cependant plus jamais l'un d'eux ne prit l'avantage. Ils se disputaient aussi parfois comme quand Mihawk était devenu capitaine corsaire puis se réconciliaient. Ils étaient un peu comme le jour et la nuit, l'un était expressif quand l'autre semblait froid comme la pierre. Mais il y avait une chose sur laquelle ils ne se disputèrent jamais, Luffy et son équipage leur semblait intéressant, très intéressant. _

** Bon bah c'est fini. Laissez vos avis svp. :)**

* * *

Alors après de longues réflexions pour savoir comment répondre aux review anonymes de mes os, je me suis décidé à répondre en fin.

donc :

**la fan : **merci beaucoup, contente que cela t'ai plu.


End file.
